


Triskelion of the Soul

by Beauty of The Soul (StarryLovesWriting), StarryLovesWriting



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baker Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Kim Yugyeom, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), F/M, Friendship, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga are Siblings, M/M, Other, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch Im Jaebum, Witch Kim Yugyeom, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryLovesWriting/pseuds/Beauty%20of%20The%20Soul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryLovesWriting/pseuds/StarryLovesWriting
Summary: For centuries the soulless ones have kept others from completing their souls, including Kim Taehyung. He has never given up on trying to complete his soul. Taehyung has fought against those who believe if he does he will become on unstoppable power.It has come time for him to try again. Try again to complete his soul.This is a Fantasy AU featuring BTS.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Yugyeom - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Time to Begin Again

Jungkook swiped the cloth over the glass of the dance studio window as he noticed an odd heavy fog rolling in. With a deep sigh he frowned as rain drops started to pelt down onto the glass. He grimaced and turned away from the window to see Jimin pirouetting around the room with a broom in his hand. Chuckling, he walked over to the blonde and turned the music off.

“Hey, it is starting to rain, we should lock up and head out,” Jungkook commented as he moved over to pick up his bag.

“Rain, really, it wasn’t calling for rain...I didn’t bring my umbrella,” Jimin pouted slightly as he put the broom away and looked out the window. “Ugh, remind me why I agreed to stay and help you close up tonight?”

“Because it's…” Jungkook looked at his watch,” ...Officially my birthday weekend and I swapped shifts with Yugs so I could enjoy my weekend and Jin bribbed you into helping my with the promise of extra cake if you helped me get out before 1am.”

“Oh...right...cake...:” Jimin sighed deeply and licked his lips as he picked up his bag as well. “He also promised to get ice cream from Mint to Be Ice Cream.”

Jimin bounced excitedly as he moved over to Jungkook tugging at his arm. Jungkook laughed as he pulled the keys to the studio out of his bag. He was glad he hadn't lost them, he wasn’t sure how many times Hoseok would forgive him if he lost the keys again. His cousin was a forgiving man but only to an extent. 

Frowning at the rain Jimin waited for Jungkook to lock up the studio they both worked and trained at. He fixed the poster for the competition they were hosting soon and looked back out at the night sky. Jimin narrowed his eyes at the moon that was fighting to break through the fog and frowned, something strange was going on. 

“Well I am glad I brought my car today. You just want to come stay at mine tonight?” Jungkook asked Jimin as they stood under the awning of the building. Jimin nodded a positive and they both took off running to the car.

Once safely inside the car, Jungkook cut it on and cranked the heat up so they wouldn’t get a chill. Summer was ending and fall was coming, curse of being born in September, so cold rain didn’t feel to great seeping in through their clothes. Jungkook checked his mirrors and quickly turned his head to look out the back window.

He could have sworn he saw a figure dressed in all black, standing in the fog, light hair sticking to their pale skin, but when he turned around no one was there. Jimin scrunched up his nose as he caught the scent of something coming in through the heat vents of the car. It smelt like rich soil and musk, deep and dark, yet slightly alluring to him.

Both young men looked around the car and then back at each other. Jungkook put the car into drive, trying to shake off the feeling he was being watched. “We better get going because if my brother finds out we were still out late before the party he is planning he is going to kill me.”

“Party?! What party?!” Jimin looked back to Jungkook and laughed nervously. “We’re just having a little get together me and your family.”

“Oh please, I know my brother and Jin isn’t going to do anything simple for my 21st.” Jungkook chuckled as he made his way carefully home.

“My brother gave me a bottle of bourbon and fifty bucks for my 21st. Which I spent at your brother’s bakery. Man my cake was awesome, he took pity on me and made it exactly how I wanted it then took me to a club.” Jimin made a pleased face as he remembered his cake, then looked over at Jungkook. “I like your brother better.”

“That’s because he cooks and bakes and feeds you.” Jungkook laughed. “Sometimes I feel like the only reason you’re my best friend is because of my brother.”

“Well...yeah,” Jimin giggled and Jungkook smacked at him when they came to a red light. 

Both boys stopped laughing when they heard tired splashing. They turned and looked out the windshield to see a truck hydroplaning through the fog towards them. Screaming they braced for impact but a bright blue light surrounded the area. Their screaming ceased as they blacked out.

Jungkook and Jimin both jerked up screaming again only to find themselves in Jungkook’s bedroom. The window was open with the fog rolling in but the rain had stopped. Jimin looked down over his body then pulled the blankets off Jungkook and checked him out. 

“What the hell just happened?” Jimin asked as he patted his own legs back down.

“No fucking clue...did uhh..we do that thing where two people who are really close have the same dream?” Jungkook asked as he tried to stand up on trembling legs. He slowly walked over to the window and looked out.

“I guess...so?” Jimin wasn’t sure that was a thing but he wasn’t exactly sure how to explain it either. He joined Jungkook at the window inhaling deeply, the smell followed them.

Both Jimin and Jungkook looked out over the yard. Jungkook slowly reached out and pulled his window closed and locked it, while Jimin turned back to the bed and noticed their bags near the door. Jimin went and decided to just get ready for bed. He would ask his brother about this in the morning, after all his brother was a genius and was sure to know something.

Jungkook took one last look outside and saw the man standing in his yard again. He blinked and the man was gone. Jungkook quickly pulled the curtains closed and joined Jimin in getting ready for bed. His mind was playing tricks on him and he was sure some rest would do him good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Hi so this is the start of my first every Fanfiction about real people. As I am apprehensive about using real people I have decided to make it into an entirely fantastical world. So if people seem a little out of character that's why and I am sorry . My roommate has been encouraging me to write this up for a while now. So I decided to try and see if I could get my writer groove back so please don't be rude in the comments if you don't like it simply don't read it.
> 
> On a less serious note I am a firm believer in Jinkook siblings. I love their brotherly energy. You'll see more of it soon as well as the other sibling break downs.
> 
> Keep reading. It will get better as you go. I'm finding my muse again.


	2. Let Him Wake

A chair went flying into the wall as an aggressive growl was released. Footsteps could be heard running through the halls before the door slammed open. A very disappointed pair of eyes fell on the shattered chair as the woman pushed some of her blue hair out of her face. She caught her breath and made her way into the room closing the door, moving over and looking down at the mess. 

“Seriously, don’t take it out on the furniture,” She let out a deep sigh and waved her hand over the chair causing it to reconstructed itself. Once the chair was whole again she sat down on it looking over at the disgruntled and slightly wet man. “Calm down, their fine, there is a reason we watch them.”

“The others know...they know he is here, that we are here,” he commented pushing his lightly green colored hair out of his face as his cat like eyes glared out into the darkness of a near by window. Worry was setting in early this time around. After so many failed attempts he was hoping this one would be the final time, but he couldn’t help but be worried.

“That could have been a total accident, you saw the weather. The rain can cause things like that to happen. Humans can be reckless with their lives in any weather.” The woman stood up and put her hand on his damp clothes. “Now go dry off. I know you can’t get ill but these wet clothes can’t be comfortable.”

“The weather...the rain was them, don’t tell me you couldn’t feel that Myra, you’re powerful enough you should be able to tell, feel the vibrations in the air.” He removed her hand from him. “So don’t tell me to calm down.”

“Yoongi, you need to remain calm, the rain was over a wide spread area, they haven’t narrowed it down yet, they don’t know he is in this city. They don’t know that we are here. As you said I am powerful, I have been cloaking you all since I was 18 and no one has found them yet.” She flipped her hair off her shoulder and went to look out the window beside him.

Yoongi took his a deep breath and cast his dark eyes up to the fog covered skies, hoping that Myra was right and that they wouldn’t find them again. Not this time, everything was lining up to be the perfect time for his brother to complete himself. Myra read the cards, cast the bones, charted the stars, and talked to the spirits, and they all said everything was here, now. 

He even had an odd feeling, one he hasn’t felt before, like something drawing him in. Yoongi has a feeling what if could be it, his brother described it to him before, but he couldn’t get distracted by it. His brother and his happiness had to come first. They had been tracking and working towards it for too long, for him to loose sight of it because of some feeling.

“Is Minjung coming back with their mother tomorrow?” Yoongi questioned as he moved away from the window, getting out of his own thoughts and back to the problem at hand. He walked over to the bed in the corner looking down at the covers.

“Yes, and they did get married, I told you I took care of that. He loves her and we timed it just right. Now we just need to wake him for the party tonight.” Myra moved over to the opposite side of the bed slowly pulling down the covers.

As the black silk moved down it revealed a cold, still body. The dark hair grown long and wavy, casting out like a fan around the heavenly face. Yoongi reached out and traced his brother’s jawline looking at Myra. He pulled down opening his brothers mouth revealing his elongated canines. 

“You know what to do, only the blood of the coven that put him to sleep can wake him, and its time.” Yoongi glanced down again, knowing now was the time, his brother would want their first meeting to be perfect, that meant they had to wake him with enough time for him to regain his strength and groom himself.

“Yes I know, I didn’t forgot, Kim.” She scolded slightly rolling up her sleeve slowly. Myra knew it was her time to help the vampires that saved her coven centuries ago. They owed them a life debt and had been at the service of the Kim brother’s ever since. Her family was especially loyal to them and in return the vampires made sure they lived a comfortable life.

“It’s Min now.” He corrected her. Over the years Yoongi has had to re-event himself and change his name. This is the first time in several hundred years that he has actually used his real first name but he had to keep the last name changed to be able to pass the buildings he owned onto himself as his own son.

“Yes, of course…” Myra looked up at the clock. She watched as the seconds passed making it two am. It was time, it might seem like an odd time to work magic but her coven was big believers in symmetry so the time he was put to sleep had to be the time he was awakened. “Shall we wake our sleeping prince?”

Myra pulled a old fashioned hair pin out of her hair, letting the rest of the length fall around her shoulders, framing her slightly round face as she did. She dragged the sharp edges over her wrist, drawing the blood to the surface. After the blood began to run down the side of her pale flesh she tipped it, letting the drops slowly paint the pale lips of the man in the bed.

As the blood slowly colored his teeth and hit his tongue running back to his throat, the air in the room seemed to heat up. A flash of magic released off the body and he jerked upright latching his fangs into her wrist. Myra gritted her teeth, sucking in a harsh breath and let him feed off of her. Yoongi reached out and petted his little brothers dark locks.

“Welcome back, Taehyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So this thing is going to be filled with various ships from Bromances, Romances, and Family ties. Be prepared. 
> 
> So Jinkook and Taegi are a couple of the lovely sibling sets. Also give it up for Myra the first original character in the book.
> 
> Roommate encouraged me so I am keeping on going.


	3. Mother's Birthday Surprises

“Wake up, Kookie!” Jin tried to push open his brother’s door and was upset to find it locked. He quirked a brow and pushed his fading purple hair out of his face. “Jungkook, open this door why is it locked?!”

Seokjin questioned harshly because his little brother never locked his door, not even after their mother walked in on him that one time when Jungkook was 15. Jin pressed his ear to the door and listened closely to the shuffling and groaning going on behind the wood. He jumped back slightly as Jimin opened the door, fluffy blonde hair sticking out everywhere and a sleepy puffed face.

“Minie-min, what’s going on in there?” Seokjin couldn’t help but be curious as to why his brother and his best friend were locked in his room. He didn’t think they had that kind of friendship.

Jimin took a minute to focus on Jin’s words and his expression before his eyes went wide and smacked Jin’s chest. “Nothing is going on hyung, just sleeping geez, get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Well, you can’t blame me for wondering, I mean the door was locked.” Jin played with Jimin’s hair, fixing it a bit for him before waving at his groggy brother. “But since you’re both up now, come downstairs. I came over to make sure his day got started off right with a big birthday breakfast.”

“I want bibimbap and donuts.” Jungkook croaked out as he shifted off the bed, moving over to Jin at the door, giving his elder brother a big, glassy eyed stare. “Please tell me you brought the glazed one from the shop…pleaseeee.”

Seokjin shook his head and chuckled. You would never be able to tell that his brother had actually turned 21 with the way he was acting right now. Jin was used to it though being five years older than his brother he always looked after him and took care of him growing up. Neither of their father’s were around as they grew up.

Jin’s father died due to cancer and Jungkook’s left their mother when Jungkook turned eight. It was a hard blow for their mother who never really moved on until she met Minjung two years ago. Up until the time she met Minjung she worked constantly and traveled a lot for work leaving Jin to raise Jungkook up. He loved his brother and almost didn’t continue his education because he feared for him but his mother stopped traveling when it came time for Jin to go to college.

Jin didn’t move out until his mother met Minjung, he now lives above his bakery in a little apartment that came with the building he saved up to rent. So far the bakery had been doing well allowing him to keep up on the payments and not have to burden his family. Even if he was struggling Jin wasn’t the type of person to seek out help, he wanted to make their lives easier not harder. Which is why he showed up at his mother and brother’s house to make Jungkook’s birthday start off right.

“Kookie, what makes you think I would bring you donuts?” He asked as the younger set his lips into a little pout.

“But...it's my birthday...its tradition.” He commented looking down, causing Jimin to reach over and rub his back in a soothing motion.

“I did it last year that hardly makes it a tradition.” He continued to tease his brother.

“I...we could make it a tradition. I think it would make a great tradition.” Jungkook looked up with pleading eyes and Jin shook his head grabbing his shoulder. Seokjin pulled Jungkook out of his room.

“Come on down stairs and eat the donuts I brought while I make your bibimbap.” Jungkook’s face lit up and he looked back at Jimin before taking off down the stairs. Jin scoffed and followed after them. “Twenty-one my ass.”

After the three young men ate their breakfast Jimin had to leave to get ready for Jungkook’s “party”. Jin saw him out, giving Jimin the leftovers to take to his brother, a man he hadn’t met but had been feeding for over ten years, pretty much the entire duration of Jimin and Jungkook’s friendship. Once Jimin was gone Jin started cleaning the kitchen as Jungkook went to shower.

Seokjin walked up the stairs after he was done and found his brother lounging on his bed in his boxers with his towel around his head covering his hair. Jungkook kept having flashbacks of the night before, the pelting water of the shower made him think of it again. Jin couldn’t stop the concern from crossing his face as he moved over and sat on his brother’s bed with him.

“Okay, what’s wrong Kookie? Talk to me,” He patted his brother’s knee to snap him out of the trance-like state he was in.

“Nothing, Jin-hyung, really it's nothing. I was just having some weird dreams last night and I can’t stop thinking about them. Don’t give me that look, that is all it is.” Jungkook didn’t even need to look at his elder brother to know he was giving him a look of disbelief.

“Well you seem off, so you can’t blame me for caring. Now come on get up, put your clothes on. Mom and Minjung should be back soon and you don’t want her to see you in such a state.” Jin stood up and walked over to Jungkook’s closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a white Henley. “You seriously need to introduce some color into your wardrobe. Blue...white...black...seriously. And no I will not take the tan of your timberlands as another color.”

Jin picked up his shoes and tossed them at Jungkook. Jungkook frowned, he liked his minimalist color choices, it made it easy to put outfits together. But Jin wasn’t the only one who bitched about it, Jimin did too. He grumbled about them not appreciating his aesthetic as he pulled his pants on.

“Boys! I’m homeeeee!” Their mother hollered from the entrance way. They were too busy talking to have heard the door open. Jin grinned and grabbed the towel fluffing Jungkook’s hair. “Hurry up, I’ll see you down there.”

Jungkook kept pouting, it was his birthday, where did his brother get off on rushing him. He kept grumbling as he pulled on the shirt and pushed up the sleeve revealing his inked arm. After rubbing the towel furiously against his head one more time, he tossed it to the floor and headed downstairs.

His mother and Minjung sat on the couch in the living room with their backs to him and Jungkook could only see Jin’s face. He didn’t know what to make of the expression on his brother’s face, it was almost a cross between confused and surprised. Jungkook got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as he approached his family.

Chaegyu, their mother, heard Jungkook’s footsteps and turned around to greet him. She got up and pulled him into a tight hug. Jungkook hugged back and crinkled his nose as she kissed his forehead. He rubbed the slight lipstick print off as she moved back.

“Happy Birthday baby boy. I am so proud of the man you have become. I am proud of our little family. But I have something to tell you.” Jungkook raised a suspicious brow and looked over at Jin who was simply shaking his head slightly at his mother’s timing.

“What...is it?” Jungkook was truly afraid to ask. Minjung got up and joined their mother at his side with a smile on his handsome face. For a guy in his fifties, Jungkook could admit he was well maintained. He was happy his mother found someone of her caliber at her age, his mom was the most beautiful mother. Just look at her children, you know she had to have been a knockout in her younger years. Both boys tended to take after her more than their fathers.

“Well…” She began and grabbed Minjung’s hand as she lifted her left hand into Jungkook’s view. “We got married.”

Jin could see Jungkook going to a slight bit of shock and got up from where he was sitting and made his way over to his brother. He wrapped an arm around Jungkook’s shoulder to steady him. Their mother was looking at him expectantly and Jungkook finally took a hard swallow. He knew they had been together for a while and that this could happen, but he wasn’t expecting their mother to come back from a vacation and spring this on him, on his birthday.

“That’s...that’s umm,” Jungkook licked his lips, nodding, “That’s great eomma.”

He forced a smile onto his face and Jin patted his back in congratulations. Jin was proud of how his brother handled this. Seokjin was half expecting Jungkook to throw a tantrum, he had been looking forward to his special day all week and Jungkook never liked sharing his birthday. Over the years Jin always went the extra mile to try to make it special for him.

“Yes, I thought so too.” She clapped happily.

Chaegyu wasn’t a selfish woman by any means, she had spent most of her life working to provide for her son’s. She knew the timing was off but it also felt so right to say “I do” to Minjung when she did. And she couldn’t be more proud of her boys for handling the news like adults. Reaching out she caressed both of her son’s cheeks.

“Now, Seokjin, I hope whatever you have planned for tonight can accommodate two more.” Chaegyu smiled at her eldest.

“What? Planned, I have nothing planned…” Both Jungkook and his mother gave Seokin a look of disbelief. Seokjin was a terrible liar, his ears always started to turn pink when he tried, like they were now. “Okay, okay, yes it can accommodate more people. Why?”

“Well,” Minjung started, “My son’s will be arriving tonight and they would love to meet you.”

“Ah...okay,” Jin responded casually but then he and Jungkook looked at each other in shock before looking back at their mother and newly crowned father. “Brothers?!” They shouted in unison as the doorbell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Well here is another update. I have no update schedule its just whenever my body and eyes will let me focus long enough to do it. I hope its enjoyable so far. I know its taking a minute to get going but I promise one of the multitude of ships will meet in the next chapter >.>
> 
> Side note I kinda enjoyed Jin I can't wait till his truly sassy side comes out later.


	4. Bribed and Bothered

Jin and Jungkook exchanged a long look as if they were communicating without speaking before Jungkook finally moved to answer the door. The ringing had gotten fairly persistent and was joined by knocking by the time he left the room with his brother, mother and new father. Jin remained behind giving his mother a truly skeptical look as he crossed his arms over his chest causing his shirt to pull tightly over his wide shoulders.

"How come he has never mentioned having sons before? How did we not know about this? Really eomma this is not the time to be springing all this information on him it is his birthday let him enjoy it!" Jin said sternly as he often had to speak with his mother like this growing up being the man of the house he didn't appreciate being left in the dark, even if he didn't live at home anymore he still wanted to know what was going on. His brother was the most important person in his life and he did not appreciate the fact that his mother kept information that could potentially harm his brother away from him.

"Oh, Jin, calm down I swear I told you about them. Maybe I did and it just slipped your mind. You have been very busy over the last couple years setting up your new bakery, moving out making, sure that Jungkook was taken care of while I was at work, and helping him with college besides it's not like they've never been to the house before," Chaegyu explain to her eldest hoping that some of this would take some pressure off of her. She could have sworn she mentioned these boys to him and Jungkook before but the amount of time they have spent together over the past few years has dwindled so it was very likely that the communication was missed.

"They've been here?! Was Jungkook home? Did he meet them?" Jin questioned again.

Minjung rubbed his wife's shoulders and decided to field this kind of questioning. "Jungkook has never met them. He was usually working when my eldest could come and my youngest well he was too lazy to show up. Your mother has met them and my youngest is around Jungkook's age so I think they would get along well. Both of the boys are around your ages so I was hoping that when they came to the party you all would be able to bond or at least get acquainted. And I am sorry Jin. I didn't know it would be this big of a deal. I don't want to ruin Jungkook's birthday so if it will truly be a problem let me know and I will tell them not to come."

Jin let out a deep sigh because he couldn't be rude. Minjung had been nothing but nice to him since his mother started dating him. Plus being the friendly person he was, he was willing to give his new father's sons a chance. also the hope and his parents eyes were eating away at him so he dropped his arms to his sides and side in defeat.

"No, it's too late to resend the invitation now I already invited them. It's fine they can come. I just don't like being kept in the dark. I know I'm not here as often anymore but I am still a member of this family and I like to be kept in the loop. So please keep me in the loop," Jin stressed as he looked at his mother.

"Oh, thank you baby, thank you for being so understanding and forgiving. I love you so much." His mother moved in and crushed him in a hug.

"Yay, eomma is back!" An excited slightly higher toned voice called out from the hall, "Group hug time!"

The next thing Jin felt was his back being crushed by a smaller male form and his brother moving up to the side.

Jungkook was dragged into the hug by the smaller arms. Chaegyu grind and moved her hand off Seokjin's back and ruffled the blonde hair that was tucked between his shoulder blades.

"I miss you too Jimin baby," Chaegyu laughed and moved away from the hug.

"Jimin, hug is done, let go. Aish this boy," Jin commented as he tried to pull away from Jimin. Only for Jimin to lock his arms around Seokjin's waist tighter and refuse to let him go.

Jungkook stood back and watched his older brother try to fight off his smaller friend, laughing as he did. He was relieved to see Jimin at the door, he didn't think he could handle meeting his new brothers just yet without the support of his best friend. Jin however was still fighting to get free as it felt like Jimin was nuzzling into his back a little too much for his comfort.

"You smell like cake and breakfast and cake how can I let you go," Jimin stated as Jin finally managed to get free,causing Jimin to pout like a small child. Jimin whined a bit with his whole body stomping his little foot to the ground.

"Help me decorate for the party and I'll make sure you get extra cupcakes the next time I donate to the studio for a fundraiser." Jin bribed and Jimin beamed.

"Deal, let's go. Bye Kookie, see you when everything is ready!" Jimin exclaimed and proceeded to drag Jin outside to start preparing for the party.

"I think I'm going to go lie down. It's been an exhausting morning and I want to have the energy to enjoy my party," Jungkook shot his mother a look and then proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"Well it could have gone worse," Chaegyu commented as she glanced over at Minjung, who was shaking his head.

Jungkook could hear his mother's comment and shook his head as he walked up the stairs. as he moved into his room he just tossed himself back on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He could hear his brother and best friend loudly communicating over decorating out in the yard.

He felt a breeze blow over his face causing his hair to move and tickle his nose. Startled he jerked up and looked to the side and saw his windows open again. Jungkook knew he locked that window last night after the incident.

Slowly he moved around his room looking around and jumped when his door closed. The click was very startling but as he turned there was no one at the door. He felt another breeze rush by him and turned back to the window to close it only to find a note sitting on the seal.

With shaking hands he picked it up not recognizing the writing that was on the letter. He cautiously turned it over and noticed the wax seal stamped onto the back. Jungkook carefully broke the seal and pulled out the note within.

The writing was elegant and very neat and the envelope dropped out rose petals as the letter was removed. His eyes scan over the words as he took in a shaking breath rereading it out loud to himself to make sure he was understanding the words correctly.

"It has been decades, my love since I have seen you. And I have to say this is the most ravishing rendition of you that I have had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon. I want to wish you happy birthday, I'm glad to see you have made it to your 21st year. It brings joy to my heart and makes my soul happy. I cannot wait to be reunited with you once again, this time I will never let you go. I love you even though you do not know me yet I love you I always have and I always will. You are forever a part of me as I am you. Hopefully you will realize this when we meet and it will not take long for us to be together again. But I am willing to wait for you to understand what is happening but no there is someone out there that would die for you that would kill for you that will love you unconditionally throughout lifetimes. Until we meet again." Instead of a signature there was a drop of red splashed at the bottom of the note.

Jungkook was certain it was blood but he couldn't stop himself from dragging his thumb over it. It was dried but it made him feel a certain way just like the words in the note did. He wasn't sure what the feeling was, it was new to him, but still familiar. Jungkook fold in the note back up and put it back in the letter envelope.

After he roughly reclosed it he moved back over to his bed. He slipped the letter under his pillow and laid down. Again unsure what to do with himself he decided to rest his overworked mind until it was time for the party. Slowly his eyes closed and his breath evened out.

Once the soft snores started escaping his lips a figure emerged from the shadow of his closet door and looked over him. He moved closer, slowly leaning down over Jungkook. His long slender fingers caressed his cheek lightly as he leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I shall see you tonight," he spoke in a deep raspy voice before vanishing from the room like the wind was carrying him out the window.

As you left he felt another strange pool and looked down in the yard. Seokjin and Jimin were working hard. Taehyung landed in a nearby tree and watched them. His sharp brown eyes followed Jimin as he moved about.

"Hmmph," He grunted as he continued his trip back home to finish his own preparations for tonight. "Seems Myra was right afterall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Just a wee bit of a filler chapter to get the party set up properly. And I told you a couple would mean I didn't tell you the both of them would be awake. Also the supernatural aspect of the book is going to start amping up really soon.


	5. Party Party Yeah Crashers

“Don’t wake him,” Jungkook could hear Jin’s voice from the hall as he slowly began to come back too. The next thing he heard was a high pitched scream and a body crashing on top of him.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAAAAAAYYYYY KAAAYYYY!” Jungkook groaned under the weight of his older cousin.  
“Get. Off. Me. Hobi.” Jungkook gritted out and his cousin slowly wiggled off him and sat on his knees beside Jungkook. Hobi squished his cheeks together and cooed. It took everything Jungkook not to shove his cousin onto the floor.   
Jin snickered from the doorway with Jimin beside him, already licking the icing off a cupcake.” He’s ready to party but simply couldn’t go out back without you.”  
Hoseok smiled widely as Jin explained the abrupt awakening. Jungkook sat up on his elbows and tried to stay angry at his cousin but it was hard to because the man was pure sunshine and gave him the day off. Jin walked in and grabbed Hoseok by the shoulder and pulled him off the bed, causing the shorter male to stumble.   
“He is awake now, get down the stairs and out back he will be down soon.” Jin instructed. Hoseok pouted then got a wicked smile and ripped Jimin’s cupcake out of his hand and ran down the stairs with it. Jimin cried out and chased after Hoseok, Jin looked down with both of them before turning to Jungkook. “Come down quickly or I will send them back.”  
Jungkook’s eyes widened at Jin’s threat. “I am up...see moving.” He kicked his feet off his bed and Jin nodded before moving down the hall. Now that he was alone he could hear the noises of music and talking coming from outside.  
“You hoe Hobi I liked that so it's mine!” Jungkook’s shoulders bounced as he heard Jimin screaming. He knew he was in for one hell of a party if this is how it was starting. Standing up, Jungkook ran his hands through his hair, shaking the cobwebs off his brain. Tilting his neck to the left and right then stretching his arms over his chest in preparation to deal with the party.  
He let out a deep sigh before moving downstairs to join everyone. As he walked out onto the back porch he couldn’t believe the length Jin went to for him. Jungkook was certain Jin’s bakery was going to go broke if his brother kept spending all his money on him. He took in the criss crossed clear lights that were strung from the house, over the pool, and onto the trees lining their property.  
Jungkook began to wonder how long he slept because there were also tiki torches lining the pool and walkway. There was a DJ set up next to the pool house and tables, upon tables, lined with food. Jin really out did himself, Jungkook finally grinned when he noticed the gift table. He bounced on his heels, before he felt like there were eyes burning into him.  
Before he could try to look for the source of the feeling his eyes caught a cart coming around from the left of the house. It was a Mint to Be Ice Cream, it was being pushed by a curvy blue haired woman, who was being followed by a slightly taller male with mint colored hair. The male looked up and locked eyes with Jungkook and he began to have flashes back to the night before of the figure standing in the rain.  
Jimin popped up next to Jungkook after successfully rescuing his cupcake from Hoseok. The shorter blonde tried to get Jungkook’s attention but when he failed he followed his line of sight to the mint haired man, who was now talking to the woman. Jimin let his eyes rack over the lean figure of the male and take in his pale skin. His senses started to go haywire and he breathed out heavily through his nose.  
“Who is that?” Jimin asked Jungkook, freezing with the cupcake halfway to his mouth as the pale man turned his dark eyes onto Jimin. The blue haired woman turned and looked towards the two younger males with a smirk before being distracted by Hoseok trying to get ice cream.  
“I have no idea.” Jungkook finally responded.  
“That’s Suga, he owns Mint to Be.” Jin’s voice snapped both of the boys out of their trance as he popped up behind them. “ I am glad he could make it...I know how much you love the ice cream from there.”  
Jungkook turned to Jin and hugged him tightly. “Thank you for all this, but you didn’t have to.”  
“I know I didn’t have to, I wanted too.” Seokjin hugged Jungkook back. “Actually Suga was happy to help. He is a really nice guy, we talk all the time. He is my neighbor after all. He lives above his shop too. Suga helped me build the fence that connects our buildings to help secure the alley.”  
Jimin slowly looked back at this “Suga” to find him still staring at him. Jimin looked down feeling intimidated by the gaze. He continued to listen to Jin tell Jungkook that Suga was the one who put the couch in the alley that they were always hanging out on. Jimin really loved that couch, it was comforting, despite being in an alley it always managed to smell magically delicious. He always contributed to the fact that it was in between a bakery and an ice cream shop but now he isn’t so sure if that is the reason it smelt so good.  
Jin noticed Suga gazing at Jimin and Jimin acting shyly. He smirked and grabbed the younger's wrist. “Come on let's go get some ice cream before Hoseok eats it all.” Jin dragged Jimin over towards Suga.  
Jungkook found himself alone again and was left with the odd feeling again. He finally scanned around the yard and saw a man sipping a drink, his intense eyes on Jungkook. There was a tingling sensation moving through his body as he licked his lips, swallowing hard. Nodding to himself he decided to go talk to that man.  
He went to move off the porch when his mother grabbed his arm. Jungkook frowned and looked at his mother then back to the man. The man wasn’t there anymore and Jungkook frowned, he was drawn to the handsome figure and wanted to speak with him. Slowly he turned to his smiling mother and new father. There was another man with them.  
The man was handsome but he wasn’t sure who it was. He looked closer to Jin’s age than his, Jungkook pursed his lips in a pout as he tried to figure out what was going on. The man’s strong features were slightly intimidating until he held out his hand to Jungkook and smiled.  
“Hi, Jungkook, nice to finally meet you.” Jungkook furrowed his brow, wondering how the man knew his name and Minjung leaned in towards them. “Kookie this is my eldest, Jaebum.”  
Jungkook slowly took the man’s hand, and in his confusion his brain to mouth filter stopped working. “ He looks nothing like you Minjung.”  
Both Jaebum and Minjung laughed before Jaebum stopped shaking Jungkook’s hand. “That’s because I’m adopted, Jungkook. Both my brother and I are adopted.”  
“Oh...sorry...I didn’t…” Jaebum held up his hand and stopped Jungkook from rambling out an apology.  
“It's okay, we get it all the time. People going, why do you and your brother have different last names, well I was 13 when I was adopted and could remember my parents so Minjung being the kind and understanding man he is allowed me to keep Im as my last name in memory of my parents.” Jaebum rambled on on his own before rubbing the back of his neck, “ And I now realized you didn’t even know my last name considering this is our first meeting.”  
Jungkook laughed and smiled, feeling a little more comfortable around his new brother due to his uncomfortableness. “Seokjin and I have different last names, mine is the same as moms...wait was...mom what’s your new last name...Minjung what even is your last name.”  
“Ayo, dad, where is this new brother I need….Jungkook-ah?” The voice was very familiar to Jungkook and he looked up locking eyes with his new little brother at the same time Minjung answered him. “It’s Kim.”  
“Yugyeom!” Okay this was a birthday surprise he could handle. He ran over to his big little brother and jumped on him. Yugyeom laughed and caught the leaping bunny.  
“I didn’t know Changyu was your mom!” Yugyeom exclaimed happily.  
“Holy shit man, this is awesome. Okay can totally deal with this…” Yugyeom nearly dropped Jungkook to the ground when he felt a surge of magic burst through the backyard.  
All of the light busted and the tiki torches flames became large nearly hitting the tree branches. The next thing Jungkook knew the mysterious dark haired stranger from early was in front of him. A deep voice called out to Yugyeom.  
“Get him out of here and get him somewhere safe.” Before Jungkook could comment he felt himself being pulled into the house by the taller.  
The blue hair woman rushed over to the dark haired man. “There are too many potential complete connections here, Yoongi took the other one someplace safe because...they’re here.” As she spoke the water of the pool turned black and fog billowed out of it.   
“Taehyung...we need to protect the civilians.” She commented. Taehyung looked back at Jungkook with a clenched jaw.   
“Fine I won’t fight this time but Yugyeom you need to help Myra, your brother, and father push them off.” Yugyeom nodded and Jungkook saw the man come at him. “I can’t lose you.”  
His cold hands gripped Jungkook’s bare arms and raced him away from the house. The last thing he saw was a blue blast, like the previous night and a yellow matching glow leaving Yugyeom hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> YAY Got7...I love them and no they are not evil. My villains' will never be other kpoppers, if the names I use match a kpopper its not intentional. But yeah here is the next part. More magic! Soon the purpose of the title will be revealed if you haven't figured it out already. Like I am sure you have figured out Jimin's brother by now and what he is right? ~.~


End file.
